The Girl of the Moon
by RoyaleAnimeQueen
Summary: This fanfic involves my Soul Eater OCs, Luna Vermillion and Ryder Foster. And It has some KidXOC in there.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey sis! Tell mom I'm gonna be out kicking butt tonight!" An older red haired teenager ran out of the door after she informed the young lavender haired girl dressed in gothic lolita. The young girl sits in her gothic victorian-like bedroom looking out of her window, watching her sister running out of the door with her weapon.

"My name is Luna Vermillion. I am 16 years old, wondering what to do in my life. Instead, i see my "wild" older sister out at night either partying or slaying demons. Did i mention that my sister is a meister? Whatever, at least i'm more mature than her."

"It looks beautiful when it's night out. I think i'll go for a walk." The young girl gets up from her window, walks out of her room, goes outside from her house and in the streets of Death City. As she goes for a walk, she thinks back about her sister.

*flashback*

The red haired young adult and the young lavender haired teenager were in the living room discussing various things that annoyed the young girl. "So Luna, I have these special sweets from a bar I went to. And this guy said that these were on the house and are especially for me, but I didn't want to leave you out, so i asked him if you can have some too. So he said that I can! And I know you love sweets, so..."

"No thanks, i'll pass."

"What!? But these are special! And I thought you love sweets!"

"I do, but i'm not eating anything that comes from a BAR! And even if they said that those are special, i'm not eating anything that has drugs or anything dangerous in me!"

"But I tried these and they tasted fine to me."

"For the last time, no."

"Aww! You're no fun. How will you be able to have a husband, if you are this pushy?"

"I'm NOT pushy! I make the right decisions! And i can too have a husband!"

"Okay, then tell me, what will you see in a guy?"

"W-what!?"

"What's your ideal boyfriend?"

"Why should i tell you?"

"Because, i'm your older sister, and i wanna know what's your ideal boyfriend?"

The young girl hesitated because she was embarrassed to answer. But then she finally answered her sister the question.

"He has to be perfect."

"Huh?"

"He has to be a gentleman, he has to dress classy or fancy, but not too fancy. He has to be funny, or have a little humor, he has to be handsome and treat me like a lady."

Luna's sister was speechless after hearing her answer, but then laughed at her, which made Luna pissed.

"W-what's so funny?" The young girl asked

"I'm sorry, sis! There is no guy in the world that is perfect, i mean nobody is perfect."

"Whatever, say what you like, I still think there is a guy for me."

"All right, suit yourself. I'm going out anyways. Later, love!"

*flashback ends*

The young girl still continues walking around at night on the streets, heard a loud roar. She was frightened and saw a bug-like demon with souls inside of it crashing into a building near her. Luna quickly hid in the alley near the trash to avoid from the monster seeing her. She was thinking, "Crap! What now!?" as she thought her sister was fighting this beast. That is...until Luna heard gunshots. Luna was curious on who was fighting this demon as she sees flashing bullets. So she got closer to the edge of the alleyway, but still hidden so no one could see her. The demon was defeated, but then before her eyes, was a handsome young man, who was close to around the same age as Luna, claded in a black and white suit, three white lines on the right side of his hair and as he turned around, she saw his handsome face. Those golden yellow eyes made her lovestruck.

"He's...he's perfect." Her eyes lit up, and after the young man gathered the demon's soul and left, Luna immediately fell in love. "He could be it. My love, my knight...my prince."


	2. Chapter 2

After her encounter with a demon and the handsome young man in black, Luna went back home, still thinking about her first love. "Will he be the one?" she thought, and "Could it ever be?". She looks out of her bedroom window and sees her sister coming back home.

"I'm back with Pierce, sis." Stella replied as she came in from the front door. Stella's weapon transformed back into his human form.

"Hey Stella, hey Pierce." Luna said as she came from her room.

"Hey there, Luna." Pierce replied

"Did you defeat the kishin?" Luna asked her sister.

"Nah, i mean i did scratched it a little with Pierce before i had the chance to really get him. But, someone else had him and started firin' his little pistols at "Bug boy"."

"W-wait, did you say someone else with pistols?"

"Yeah, i kinda caught a glimpse from all those bullets he fired. Looked like a guy, wearing all black or something."

Luna was surprised and immediately thought about the stranger she saw. "That can't be right." She thought, be she knew it was.

"Why? Did you see the guy?"

"W-what!? N-no! I didn't see that guy! Why should I?"

"Take it easy, it was just a yes or no question." Pierce adds

"I know that!"

"Well why did you flip out? Are you hiding something~?" Stella asks playfully

"What? No! J-just...!" Luna goes back to her room while feeling flustered and embarrassed.

"Somebody's hiding something." Pierce smirks.

"I think so too."

Meanwhile in her room and cuddled in her bed, Luna was still curious about the young man. So she thought that if she can spot him at night, she'll study him more carefully, while silently hiding in alleyways. She thought it would be a ridiculous idea, but she wanted to learn more about this stranger. So the next night, she spotted him again, only this time fighting against a hunchbacked thief with his belly filled with glowing souls. After the young man defeated the hunchback thief, his two guns transformed back into their human form. Then Luna hears them arguing about something like symmetry. She then sees the young man on the ground as if he failed something, the tallest girl tries to cheer him up, which got the young man back on his feet. Luna giggles as she sees the trio's humor. However, when Luna moved and accidentally made a small sound, the shortest girl hears this and turns around slowly. Luna quickly hides so that she doesn't see her.

"Patty? Patty?" The tallest girl said, then the shortest girl turns back around towards the duo.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I thought i heard something."

"I don't hear anything, Pat. Must've been your imagination."

"Come on, we're done here, for now." The young man replied

In the alleyway, Luna was relieved that she wasn't caught by them. But after the trio left, Luna immediately went back home quietly, until she was caught by her sister.

"Hello sis. Where have you been~?"

Luna was startled by Stella and Pierce as they both where sitting in the living room. She was embarrassed at what she was going to say.

"I-i-i was going for a walk. I usually take walks at night."

"Oh really?"

"Ooh, someone's blushing red." Pierce adds as he looks at how red Luna looks.

"I am not!"

"Don't deny it, Luna. Come on, who is he?" Stella asks

"W-what!?"

"Who is this guy you're seeing, hmm?

"It's nothing! All i was doing was going for a nightly walk, is all!" Luna runs back to her room and goes to bed in embarrassment again. But then, she thought of something after those events.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that he's a meister! And if he's a meister, he attends the DWMA. If I attend then that means...we'll meet face to face!" She imagines about her meeting with the boy in a romantic way.

"Then it's settled, I'll become a meister!"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that morning, Luna decides to announce her decision on becoming a meister to her sister. Stella was already in the kitchen making coffee while still in her pajamas and her hair looking wild.

"Hey, mornin' Luna." The oldest yawned, "You're up early, that's not like you. What are you up to?"

"Sis, i wanna become a meister."

"W-what?"

"I'm going to attend the DWMA."

Stella was confused and speechless at first, but then she had a big smile on her face.

"OH MY LITTLE SISTER'S ALL GROWN UP! I'M SO HAPPY AND PROUD!" She hugs Luna so tightly.

"Y-you're squishing me!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that, oh i'm just so excited!"

"Yeah but, what about Mom?"

"Oh yeah, you're gonna have to ask her. She's still in Italy." Stella's face turned serious.

"I know, but i'm afraid she's gonna say no to me."

"You'll never know 'till you try."

So Luna called her mother on the phone, and while in Italy, Luna and Stella's mother, Victoria, was finishing her mission trip and goes back to her hotel room. As the phone ring, Victoria answers, "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Luna! Hey honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What about Stella?"

"She's good, too."

"I'm happy to hear."

"Mom, i hope you don't mind me asking but..."

"But what, dear?"

"Please don't get mad but...do you mind if I attend the DWMA?"

Victoria paused for a second and tries to think long and hard about her daughter's decision to become a meister. On the other line, Luna already feels disappointed because of her mother not answering.

"Luna..."

"Yes, Mom?"

"I have thought about it and..."

"I'm not attending am i?"

"That's not what i said."

"Huh?"

"You are growing up and since your sister is already a meister, I guess you can attend..."

"Really?!"

"BUT, only one condition."

"Okay."

"Please be careful. And choose the right person to protect you."

"Thanks, Mom! And i will!"

"Hey there, Mom!" Stella yells from across the room.

"Say hi for me to Stella." Victoria giggled.

"Okay, love you, Mom."

"I love you too, dear."

As they both hung up, Luna gets prepared to go search for her weapon and attend the DWMA.

"Alright, let's go get me a weapon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, on the streets of Death City, Luna walks around to find her a weapon. Then two rough looking men sees her and comes up to her.

"Hey, this place ain't for little ladies like you." One guy answers.

"And what's with the frilly looking get up?" The second guy asks

Luna continues to glare at them then replies, "Are you two weapons?"

"Whaa?"

"Are you two weapons?"

"Nah we ain't weapons, why do you wanna-?"

"I figured. You're both too scruffy looking to be proper weapons."

"Scruffy lookin'?"

"Just look at yourselves! You!" She points at the first guy, "You look like you haven't shaved in weeks or months for that matter! Your clothes look gross, your hair is wild and your language should be more improving! And be polite next time when a lady walks up to you!"

The first guy looked confused and insulted, then Luna points at the second one. "And you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Don't be eyeballing anyone, it creeps a person out like that! And you both probably smell too!"

"Wha...what are you...?"

"Geez, you both are wasting my time." Luna walks off to continue her searching of her weapon, while leaving the two men speechless and confused.

"Do I really smell?" The second guy answered to the first.

"Do I really look bad?"

Luna continues to walk down the street, looking from left to right to find her weapon. She stopped and then saw from the corner of her eye, a young man, who is possibly the same age as her sister, sitting with his back up against the stone wall. She turns to his way and stands in front of him, which made the young man look up to see the girl glaring down at him.

"What?"

"You! Are you a weapon?"

"W-what?"

"Are YOU a weapon?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I asked you a simple yes or no question! Are YOU a weapon or not?"

"Well yeah, but why...?"

"Good!" Luna grabs his arm and takes him away from the alleyway.

"Wha..Hey! What are you doing?"

"Stop whining! We need to freshen you up!"

"But where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"I said stop whining!"

She then takes him back to her house and lets him clean up and shower in the bathroom. Luna was in her room waiting for him to come out of the bathroom, until she grew a little impatient and decided to go to the bathroom to check up on him.

"Are you finished yet? You should be clean by n-" As she opened the door, she saw the young man in a towel, wet all over his well-toned six packed body. And as he dries his long dark orange hair, her face turns completely red, she screams and developed a nosebleed, which also caused her to faint.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Luna then wakes up in her room, and to find him by her side. She immediately gets up to find him still in a towel.

"Don't scare me like that! What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me?! You were the one who walked in on me!"

"Well I couldn't help it if you were in the shower long!"

"You told me to clean up good, and I did!"

"Well whatever, I need to explain you something anyways."

So it took about five minutes to explain the young man on why she wanted him as a weapon.

"So...let me get this straight, you want to use me as a weapon so that you could meet a guy with pistols?"

Luna nods a yes.

"And that how you could do that is by attending the academy, the DWMA, right?"

She nods again. "But it's not all about the guy, I did got curious about the DWMA at first, but I didn't know how to approach. So now, i feel like i'm ready for it."

"I see." He answered, but after a long silence, he also answered...

"FORGET IT!" As he slams his hands on the table, which also made Luna annoyed as he says this.

"I'm not gonna be used by you just so you can get some guy with his fancy little pistols!"

"Oh...I see." She said calmly in a sarcastic way.

"Listen, i appreciate the shower, but i'm outta here."

"Okay, but you forgot one more thing."

"And wha-" When he opened the door and almost left out of her room, she kicked him in the face hard and he slamed into the wall.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" He yells while still on the ground

"You listen to me and you better listen good, this guy is NOT some guy with fancy pistols! He is a mystery, i must admit, but at least he is someone! I wanna find out more about him, and the fact that I have to protect myself as well. That is why I must attend the academy, and YOU'RE gonna help me!"

The dark orange haired young man was speechless at first but then he answered again.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you pay for saying all those things to him." She looked at him with a grim look on her face. He was surprised and somewhat scared at her answer.

"All right, fine. I'll be your weapon."

"Good!"

Now the young man looked annoyed as well.

"I'm Luna Vermillion." She lends out her hand for a handshake.

"Ryder Foster." He shakes her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

After that, Luna took Ryder to a Men's clothing shop for a change of clothes. After fifteen minutes of trying on clothes, the girl grew impatient.

"What's taking you so long?" She asked

"I'm still not sure about this!"

"What do you mean you're still not sure!? Come on, let me see!"

As she opened the dressing room door, he was wearing to what it looked like a regular male school uniform, only he wore a standard white uniform shirt, and light brown pants.

"Is that what you're gonna wear?"

"Yeah, you said wear something that is 'school material'!"

"Whatever, we gotta hurry and register." Luna grabs his hand again and runs out the door to their destination.

Meanwhile at the DWMA, some of the students heard about Luna's arrival. In one of the classrooms, Maka was still reading and finishing one of her books, when Soul came in.

"Yo, What's up? You still reading?"

"Yeah, but i'm about almost done."

"Hey Maka, have you heard?"

"What?"

"There's a new student attending the academy. From what I heard, she's already found her weapon in one day."

"Really? Are you sure it's a female student?"

"Yeah, they say she looks like one of those rich kids. Possibly like Kid, huh?"

"Let's not assume that. She may just like to wear fancy clothes." Maka giggles

Meanwhile, Luna and Ryder walks down the hallway, while recieving some stares and hearing whispers.

"Uh Luna, everyone's staring."

"Just ignore them and keep walking."

"You sure about that?"

"Maybe it's because i'm dressed appropriately, and you're not."

"Hey! You said put on something 'school material' not 'put on something fancy'!"

"Whatever, you took too long in the dressing room!"

As they were near the nurse's office, a man with screw in his head and his clothes filled with stiches walks and sees Luna and Ryder.

"Oh hello. You must be the new student."

"Oh, umm, yes sir. I'm Luna Vermillion, and this is Ryder, my weapon."

"Very well, i'm Dr. Stein. Allow me to introduce you to Lord Death, please follow me."

As they followed the doctor to Lord Death's room, Luna felt nervous, but she tried staying strong on her first day.

"Hey." Ryder whispers to her, "You nervous?"

"No! Don't be stupid, it's just that it's a creepy feeling here."

"And you wanted to attend."

"Shut up."

The doctor stopped near a gateway with what it looked like blades on top.

"Here we are, just go striaght and you should see Lord Death."

"Thank you, sir."

Luna and Ryder went stragiht down the red bladed gateway.

"Doc seemed nice." Ryder replied

"Yeah, i mean aside from his mad scientist vibe, he is helpful."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I told you, i'm attending this school to get stronger and find..."

Before she could finish, as they were close to the end of the gateway, they spot Lord Death talking to the boy in black, whom Luna fell in love with. Luna got flustered and hid herself and Ryder near the gateway.

"There he is!" She whispered

"That's the guy you like?"

"He's not just a guy, he's the nost brave, suave and handsome meister i've ever seen."

"O...kay."

"You don't understand about true love, it is the most beautiful thing a person could ever felt!"

"_Never knew she was this sappy._" Ryder thought

"Oh my! He's coming!"

The boy in black walked back down the gateway, and possibly back to his class. After that, Luna blushed deeply and becomes lovestruck again.

"He's amazing!"

"Umm Luna, meeting with Lord Death here?"

"Oh right!"

As Luna and Ryder walks to the end of the gateway, there stands the principal of the school, Lord Death.

"Oh! Hi there! You must be the new student and weapon of this academy! May I ask your names?" Lord Death replied

"My name is Luna Vermillion, it's nice to meet you, sir."

"And the name's Ryder, Ryder Foster."

"Oh, I see! Vermillion, that sounds familiar. Are you by any chance related to Stella?"

"Yes, she's my older sister."

"Inseresting, your sister used to be student of this school, however she dropped out for some reason."

"Yeah, I heard." Luna said as she looks in shame.

"There must be a good reason for her to be like this. But let's move on from from the past shall we?"

"Hey Lord Death, can you tell us who was that guy you were talking to?" Ryder asked while Luna glared at him because of that question.

"Oh yes, you mean Kid? He's actually my son!"

Luna was shocked by his answered and couldn't believe the boy she fell in love with was the son of Lord Death.

"H-he's your...son?"

"Of course! Sure we both look different and it might look impossible, but it is true!"

"Oh my, i didn't know." She said, but what she was thinking was, "No way! you can't be serious!"

"Didn't know either." Ryder added

"Yes indeed, and I hope that you and Ryder will become stronger, and you must know that once your weapon collects all 99 kishin souls and one with soul, your weapon will become a Death Scythe."

"I understand, sir."

"So do I."

"Well then, have fun and do your best!"

After that, Luna and Ryder contiuned to walk back down the gateway, however Luna stops and starts to fangirl.

"I can't believe that he's the son of Lord Death! He IS like a prince!" She squeals

"Luna, it's not like he's really royalty, okay? He's just a normal stu-"

"Don't you say that! He's special, and amazing, and his attacking skills are suave and incredible! Oh, he's too good to be true!"

"Geez, Luna you're obsessed with this guy. He possibly already has a girlfri-" Befroe he could say anything else, Luna punched him in the face.

"Shut it, okay! He doesn't have a girlfriend! And if he does, i'll kick his ass!"

"Is that...your answer...to..everything?"

"If i'm not pleased."

"Ah geez."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Luna and Ryder's class was in class Cresent Moon and as they enter, everyone's eyes was on them, which made the both of them nervous, but Luna was even more nervous.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new students." Dr. Stein replied, "Please introduce yourself."

"M-my name is Luna Vermillion. It's very nice to meet you all." She smiles

"And the name's Ryder Foster. I'm Luna's weapon partner, nice to meet you guys."

"Very well, please have a seat, top row."

After class, Luna and Ryder were relieved that class was over. But Maka was curious and walks over to meet the duo.

"Hi, my name is Maka, it's nice to meet you, Luna!" She holds out her hand.

"Hi." Luna shakes her hand shyly, "Mind if I ask, are you a meister too?"

"Yeah, my weapon partner over there, his name is Soul."

"Hey." He replied

"I know you must be shy, Luna. But sometimes we're like that on a first day."

"I-i'm just a little nervous, i guess."

"So, Ryder is it? What weapon are you?" Soul asked

"Yeah Ryder, you didn't tell me."

"Uh well...I..."

"Tell you what, I found a mission from the bulletin board down the hall. It should be easy for you two." Maka suggested

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's about a girl who was cursed by a witch, the witch transformed her into mummy like creature. She became known as Cleo the Creature."

"That doesn't sound easy if you ask me."

"Don't worry, she's always hidden in the graveyard."

"But wouldn't she be in a desert, like in a tomb?"

"She would, but since she used to be a regular resident in Death City, and she does have similarites to a mummy, she's always roaming within the graveyard."

"Ummm...okay, sorta understand it. I think." Ryder replied

"We'll protect you if things get outta hand."

"Thanks, Maka." Luna replied

After that, the four rode on motorcycles and was set out to the graveyard in order to destroy Cleo the Creature.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle!" Luna said to Ryder as they rode.

"Just because I was out in the streets, doesn't mean i wasn't able to have this baby!" He adds playfully.

"I hope you didn't steal it!"

"I didn't!"

"We're here!" Maka points to an eerie yet foggy graveyard. As they stopped, the gang split up and searched all around for the monsterous girl. Just behind a large tombstone, are two blood red eyes peeking behind the corner, spying on the meisters and weapons.

"Luna, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ryder asked

"Of course it is! We're searching for a kishin around here, somewhere."

"I'm talking about attending this academy and going through these missions. Are you sure you're ready?"

"I said I am!"

"Luna! You're not getting my point!"

"What point?"

"My point is that you're just starting to become a meister and this is our first mission! You're not ready for a mission yet!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not! The only reason you're attending this school is for some pretty boy you saw one night! I know you'd rather punch me or kick me for what i said, but face the facts, Luna. YOU'RE ONLY USING ME!"

Luna was shocked to hear these words from his mouth. The girl didn't know, she didn't mean for it to be like that, but from Ryder's eyes it was.

"And that's why i didn't show or tell you about my weapon form, because I didn't trust you."

"R-Ry..." She couldn't say anything else, she was speechless, she felt like she wanted to burst into tears. The girl felt gulity for what she has done.

"LOOK OUT!" Maka fell from the sky and to the ground, as if she were slammed down on purpose. Luna and Ryder ran over to Maka's side to see if she were all right.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Luna asked

"I'm fine."

"The bad news is...we found Cleo." The scythe said

A floating shadow revealed to be a female figure covered in wraps but with her long black hair still out, piercing red eyes and some ancient egyptian jewelry around her neck and on her head.

"T-that's Cleo...the Creature?" Luna aasked

"Yeah, she's not as deadly as she seems, that's if you're not fast enough." Maka answered

"Those bandages are like daggers one minute and the next minute snakes." Soul answered

"So...it's like an offence-defence type." Ryder says

"Yeah."

"Meisters...must...DIE!" The monster said in a shrill, horrifying voice and attacks the meisters and weapons, but missed as they dodged.

"Luna, Ryder, are you ready?"

"Well we..."

"I'm going myself!" Ryder charges towards the monster, but then gets hit by Cleo's wraps.

"Ryder!"

"What the heck is he doing?" The scythe answered

"Ryder, you need to partner up with Luna!" Maka yells

"No way! I can handle this myself!"

"What?"

Luna continues to watch Ryder getting beat up by the cursed girl in wraps. "What should I do?" She thought, "He's right, I used him. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. What's wrong with me? I almost left a who-could-be friend. And he's almost about to die because of me! I...I won't let that happen!"

"Time to DIE!" Cleo was about to kill Ryder with a stab of her wrap when...

"RYDER!" Luna jumped in front of Ryder's beaten body, and Maka stopped Cleo's attack by using Soul. Ryder couldn't believe what Luna has done, she nearly sacrificed her life to save Ryder.

"L-Luna? Why?" He responded

"Because...you were right, I used you, and...I didn't mean to use you like this! I'm sorry for that! I'm so sorry!" Luna bursted into tears when she said this to Ryder.

"You really are something, aren't you?" Ryder smirked, "Quit crying on me, it makes you look like a baby."

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey, it was worth it."

"What do you say? It's alright if you don't trust me, I understand."

"If you get up, then i'll fight."

"But you're hurt."

"Not in weapon form i'm not." Ryder finally transformed into a silver and black axe with a silverish-blue imprint.

"You're an Axe!?" She said as she grabbed him

"Yeah!"

"Great, what else you're not telling me?"

"I'm a screamer!" Ryder forms a microphone on top between the blades, "Now sing like you're at an opera!"

"Okay!" Luna, along with Ryder, screams in the microphone which forms loud echoing sound waves towards Cleo. Cleo then tried to cover her ears and screams in pain.

"Now's your chance, Luna!" Maka shouts

"Right!"

"You ready!"

"As always!" Luna ran towards Cleo, jumps in the air and slices the monster in half, all the way down. Cleo the Creature was then destroyed and the remaining part of her was a kishin soul.

"You did it." Maka walks over to the floating corrupted soul, "Take it."

"What?"

"Luna, you deserved it. You protected Ryder when he was hurt, and in return you two became a team."

The girl was surprised at Maka's offer to taking the red soul. So Luna allowed Ryder to take and eat it, and once he did, Luna felt good at what she accomplished: A new friend and her first soul.

The next day in the academy, Luna and Ryder were already in the classroom early, which surprised Maka and Soul.

"You're here early." Soul said

"Yeah, ever since last night, we started to feel confident." Luna answered

"That's great! Hey, in the future you think we should do more like this?" Maka asked

"Sure."

"Just as long as it's a challenge." Ryder adds

"Cool." Soul and Maka walked back to their seats, and Luna and Ryder went back to theirs'.

"As long as it's a challenge? You really are an idiot." Luna replies

"Like i said, it was worth you apologizing."

"I wasn't apologizing! I didn't want to see an idiot like you die in front of me!"

"But you still cared." He smirked.

"J-just shut up!"

Despite the comments she was giving him and her determined crush on Kid, Ryder made a new friend, and so did Luna. The newfound meister and weapon's adventures had just begun.


End file.
